Candy Cane
by JokertheMatrix
Summary: Human AU. Lovino is a person who doesn't believe in his own potential while Antonio is a person who does. What happens when Antonio finds Lovino on Fanfiction when he can't on Deviantart. A Christmas one-shot with the same verse as Hot Chocolate. Rated T for mild swearing


_Another story I thought of on a whim. Along with "Hot Chocolate" and all the updates I did for my currently-running stories, this is a part of the Christmas uploads. Inspired by a candy cane in a gift bag my friend gave me, "Ask Me Anything" by Iggycat, "The Gentleman and the Hero" by Teenage Mouse, "The Baffled King and The Idiot Hero" by Ellarose C, and my own "Hot Chocolate", which is the first fic I wrote of the two of the one-shots I made for this day._

_P.S. Like "Hot Chocolate", I'm making up the usernames on the spot. Seriously, I'm bad at naming XD And plots, but hey, I try._

_P.P.S. If I make mistakes in any of the foreign languages, I apologize since I'm using Translate._

_**Hetalia and its characters along with Fanfiction . net, DeviantArt, Youtube, and anything else I'll reference are not mine.**_

* * *

Candy Cane

_Inbox (1)_

_Subject: Hola, mi amigo!_

**ChurroSun: **Wow, I wonder if this really works…

**TomatoBasket: **Who the hell are you?!

**ChurroSun: **Sorry, but do you know "PastaCook" from DA? He posted a picture recently of something his brother- hopefully you- drew. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you how awesome it is!

**TomatoBasket: **Are you an idiot? Just go place your flattery on the comments like any other normal person.

**ChurroSun: **I did, but your brother was the one who replied. I really wanted to praise you in person, so I asked him for a way to contact you. He gave me your FF account so that I could PM you, but since I didn't have a Fanfiction account before, I had to go make one.

**ChurroSun: **I'm surprised that you have a Fanfiction account. I pegged your family as more of the art types.

**TomatoBasket: **We are. I only use this account to follow my friend so I know when he updates. Other than that, this account is useless to me.

**ChurroSun: **That's a pity. So back to your picture, I really like your use of complementary colors, although the fact that it's all red and green reminded me of tomatoes.

**TomatoBasket: **You're the weirdest person I've ever met. Most people don't go this far just to tell someone that a stupid sketch they did in the middle of the day that they let their idiot brother upload on Deviantart to get them to stop pestering them to upload some of his drawings is good.

**ChurroSun: **It's not stupid at all! I really think you should go make your own DA account and upload your stuff there. Sure it might not be as great as your brother's, but it's really good!

**TomatoBasket: **Maybe when pigs fly will I upload any of my crappy work up there. In the meanwhile, I have to go kill _mio fratello idiota_ for giving my Fanfiction account to a random stranger.

'''''

**ChurroSun: **Hey, I just realized that you don't have a Deviantart!

**TomatoBasket:** Your point?

**ChurroSun:** You really should; your art is really good!

**TomatoBasket:** Rhyming won't help you here.

**ChurroSun: **Won't you please upload some of your pictures on Deviantart?

**TomatoBasket: **Why are you still talking to me? I thought you said that you only wanted to praise my "art" and then you'd LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE after that.

**ChurroSun:** Eh, I never said that I would leave you alone!

**ChurroSun:** Plus, I want to get to know you and see if I can convince you to upload any more of your art.

**TomatoBasket:** I don't need a Spanish guy telling me what to do.

**ChurroSun:** How did you know I was Spanish? !

**TomatoBasket:** Gee, I wonder how I knew, especially since the subject of this PM is "HOLA MI AMIGO".

**ChurroSun:** There are other countries that use Spanish…

**TomatoBasket: **Lucky guess then.

**TomatoBasket:** Does it matter which ethnicity you are? Just leave me alone already!

**ChurroSun: **But I really want to see more of your works…

**TomatoBasket: **Honestly, you're as bad as my brother. "Fratello, you're really good at drawing. You should make a Deviantart too!" My art isn't something people would normally praise!

**ChurroSun:** That's not true! Your art looks fine!

**TomatoBasket:** Sure it does. And I'm a 500 feet tall noodle.

**ChurroSun: **I'll prove it to you! I won't leave you alone until I can get you to make a DA!

**TomatoBasket**:You're gonna have to wait a long time then 'cause there's no way in HELL that I'll make one!

'''''''

**TomatoBasket:** You're not really going to not stop bugging me until I make a DA, are you?

**ChurroSun:** Nope. When I say something, I usually mean it.

**TomatoBasket:** I'd love to see how you'd handle having to fulfill an impossible promise.

**ChurroSun:** If the promise is impossible, then I'll make it possible. It's that simple, no?

**TomatoBasket:** No.

**TomatoBasket:** Really, you're so weird…

**ChurroSun:** Just what about me is odd?

**TomatoBasket:** EVERYTHING. Most people aren't this persistent!

**ChurroSun:** Determination brings good results eventually! I've decided to get you to recognize your worth, and I'm prepared to go through heaven and earth to make sure it happens!

**TomatoBasket: **I hope you've packed enough food for that journey then, because it's going to be a long time until you'll reach your goal.

''''''''

**TomatoBasket:** Is there seriously nothing I can do to shake you off?

**ChurroSun:** Nope~

**TomatoBasket:** Sigh, I figured. Alright, I'll draw you SOMETHING, but you'd BETTER leave me alone after that!

**ChurroSun:** Really? !

**TomatoBasket:** Yes really.

**TomatoBasket:** Now go say what you want to be drawn so I can just get this over with.

**ChurroSun:** How about some tomatoes? I love tomatoes.

**TomatoBasket:** If you haven't noticed, I do too. They have a nice taste, and sometimes I like to eat them raw.

**ChurroSun:** The same goes for me! There's nothing better than a nice plump tomato before a siesta!

**TomatoBasket:** You take siestas too? At what time?

**ChurroSun:** I've taken to sleeping at around 1-3 pm. How long I sleep varies, although the climate over here isn't really that good for siestas, so it's usually not too long.

**TomatoBasket:** I don't know much about Spain, but isn't it usually pretty hot over there? Hot weather's good for siestas.

**ChurroSun:** Even though I was born in Spain, we moved to the United States when I was fairly young, so I'm sort of more American than I am Spanish... I still have some Spanish in me though because of my parents and our occasional visits to Spain.

**TomatoBasket:** The same goes for our family except we're Italian. This isn't related to the topic, but I refuse to eat American food; they pale in comparison to Italian food.

**ChurroSun:** You have to try some other foods. Some of them actually taste good. Take churros as an example!

**TomatoBasket:** Maybe some other time. Right now, I have to go do that request of yours.

'''''''

**ChurroSun:** As expected, your work is absolutely amazing. It's nothing compared to your brother's godlike work, but I still really like how you draw.

**TomatoBasket:** If you're going to compare me with my brother, then just shut up already.

**ChurroSun:** But I like talking to you…

**TomatoBasket:** Doesn't mean I like talking to you. Seriously, why are you still talking to me?

**ChurroSun:** Well, we've been conversing for a while and we have some common interests and you don't seem to mind talking to me, so I think that make us friends.

**TomatoBasket:** You think wrong then.

**ChurroSun:** Then why are you still talking to me?

'

**ChurroSun:** …Hello? You haven't said anything in a while.

**ChurroSun:** Hello?

**ChurroSun:** Please tell me you haven't stopped talking to me just to prove a point.

**ChurroSun:** Hellooooooooooooo

**TomatoBasket:** _Mio Dio,_ you're impossible.

xxxxx

_Subject: It's not like I like conversing with you, but I thought the other one was too long so I made a new one_

**TomatoBasket:** Don't get me wrong, it's only because the last one was too long and I know that you won't shut up, so I figured we should start on a new slate.

**ChurroSun:** Thanks for making a new one! I was just about to, but it seems that you beat me to the punch!

**TomatoBasket: **You're welcome.

**TomatoBasket:** But seriously, this means nothing.

**ChurroSun:** What did you think I thought it meant?

**TomatoBasket: **…

**TomatoBasket:** I feel like too many of our conversations are like this.

**ChurroSun: **Then let's change the topic!

**ChurroSun:** What kinds of things do you like?

**TomatoBasket: **Why would you care?

**ChurroSun:** I want to get to know you of course!

**TomatoBasket:** You really are the biggest idiot I've ever met. Why would I tell you the things I like that easily?

**TomatoBasket:** But if you really want to know, I like tomatoes, siestas, drawing, Italian food, cute girls…

**ChurroSun: **Haha, you've told me most of that before.

**TomatoBasket: **I never said I wouldn't tell you anything more than what I already told you.

**ChurroSun:** Ok, but if you like drawing so much, why don't you share with the world your talent?

**TomatoBasket:** …

**TomatoBasket: **I REFUSE to have this discussion with you right now.

'''''''

**TomatoBasket:** Say… how did you pick your username? I'm a bit curious, since it's pretty unusual…

**TomatoBasket:** A-and don't think of this as an attempt at conversation!

**ChurroSun:** Now why would I think that if I know it is?

**ChurroSun: **As for my username, I like churros and I like the sun, so why not mash them up together for a username? I think it suits me, so I'm not changing it.

**ChurroSun:** How about you?

**TomatoBasket:** My grandfather likes to tend to a tomato garden, and one of his gifts to me when I was young was a tomato basket. I've kept it ever since and when I visit him in Italy, I would sometimes help him pick tomatoes.

**ChurroSun:** The thought of you harvesting tomatoes is really cute.

**TomatoBasket:** You don't even know what I look like.

**TomatoBasket: **And don't call me cute!

**ChurroSun:** With a cute reply like that? No way.

''''''''

**ChurroSun: ** You know, I remember you saying something about you only having this account to follow a friend.

**TomatoBasket:** Yeah, it's this Romanian guy I'm friends with at school. He writes stories occasionally, but like the rest of my friends, he mostly draws on DA.

**ChurroSun:** What are your friends like?

**TomatoBasket:** Other than that Romanian guy and that Bulgarian guy he's friends with, I'm friends with this Canadian that tolerates me.

**ChurroSun:** Is that all?

**TomatoBasket:** I never said I had a lot of friends.

**ChurroSun:** It's not that, but don't I count as your friend?

**TomatoBasket:** Why would you count as my friend? I've never met you, the only reason you know me is by mistake, and I don't exactly like you.

**ChurroSun:** That's too bad; I really want to be friends with you.

**TomatoBasket:** "Wanting" and "reality" are two different things. You learn that once you've been through enough disappointments.

''''''

**TomatoBasket:** Don't you have any better things to do than talk to me? Most people would have stopped by now.

**ChurroSun:** Haven't you learned that I'm not like most people? And yes, yes I do.

**TomatoBasket:** Go do whatever it is then. You don't have to force yourself to keep messaging me.

**ChurroSun:** What?! I'm not forcing myself!

**TomatoBasket:** Yeah right. I just reread all of our conversations, and I wasn't exactly pleasant to you. There's no reason you'd stay.

**ChurroSun:** While you can be annoying sometimes with your harsh attitude, it's somehow very endearing.

**TomatoBasket:** I should be the one saying that to you!

**ChurroSun:** You find me endearing?

**TomatoBasket:** …Don't push your luck.

'''''''''

**TomatoBasket:** You mentioned something about having something else to do other than talking to me before…

**ChurroSun:** And?

**TomatoBasket:** I'm a bit curious on what it is.

**ChurroSun:** I sing from time to time, and sometimes I place it up on Youtube.

**TomatoBasket:** I see.

**ChurroSun:** Do you want me to send you a link to my account? I don't particularly mind.

**TomatoBasket:** Well, I am a tad interested, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

**ChurroSun:** Alright. The link for it is…

'

**TomatoBasket:** … You never told me you could sing.

**ChurroSun:** You never asked.

**TomatoBasket:** Like I would have asked that!

**TomatoBasket: **Anyways, do you know how fucking good you are? You can even play the guitar and compose your own songs!

**ChurroSun:** My father taught me how to play the acoustic guitar when I was 7. As for composing my own songs, I just get easily inspired with the things around me, and people say it helps that I'm decent with poetry. A lot of people say that I'm a natural when it comes to music.

**TomatoBasket:** "Natural" is an understatement. I'm starting to see why you have such a large female fanbase over there.

**ChurroSun:** I'm just an average singer who sings for fun and posts it on Youtube for my family to see. I'm glad that other people like my singing though.

**ChurroSun:** Hey I just noticed, but I have a new subscriber!

**ChurroSun:** Wait a minute… that username…

**ChurroSun: **It's the same as yours!

**TomatoBasket:** That's because it is me you idiot!

**ChurroSun:** You liked my singing that much?

**TomatoBasket:** "That much" is a bit of a stretch, but you do sound really nice…

**ChurroSun:** Really?!

**ChurroSun:** You should draw something for me then!

**TomatoBasket:** Where did that come from?!

**ChurroSun:** You can't really upload just audio files in Youtube, and while my friend's art is good, I need something new.

**ChurroSun:** I'd be honored to use your art in one of my covers!

**TomatoBasket:** Well… Maybe one or two covers wouldn't be so bad…

**ChurroSun:** I should have shown you my Youtube account a long time ago if I knew that you'd agree this easily to drawing for me!

**TomatoBasket:** Scratch that to none. I don't care if you have the sexiest voice I've ever heard, I won't lose to you that easily!

**ChurroSun:** Okay, if you don't want to…

**ChurroSun:** Wait, you think my voice is sexy?

**TomatoBasket:** Just ignore what I said.

**ChurroSun:** But it's right there.

**TomatoBasket: **IGNORE IT.

'''''

**TomatoBasket:** Do you like candy?

**ChurroSun:** I like sweet things if that's what you're asking. Why do you ask?

**TomatoBasket: **No reason. You just seem like the type that likes sugary things.

**ChurroSun:** You're right about that. You see, I find that churros and other sweets help solve problems. Unless you eat too much, sugar seems like a happy taste, so I think it makes people happy, which is why I like it.

**TomatoBasket:** I suppose so.

**TomatoBasket:** …What kind of candy do you like then?

**ChurroSun:** Candy huh… Well for some reason, I really like the minty things they make here!

**TomatoBasket:** "Minty things"…

**TomatoBasket: **You mean candy with peppermint in them?

**ChurroSun: **Yup! Don't you like the feeling in your mouth once you've finished chewing on it?

**TomatoBasket: **I suppose they're alright, but that's a bit out of the blue.

**ChurroSun:** I personally like the taste of peppermint… but it has nothing compared to tomatoes~

**TomatoBasket:** That should be obvious. NOTHING can beat tomatoes when it comes to flavor.

''''''

**TomatoBasket:** You… you have a very nice voice…

**ChurroSun:** Are you praising me?

**ChurroSun:** I recall someone telling me that if I had praise to say about someone's work, I should post it on the comments like any other person.

**TomatoBasket:** Shut up, this is different!

**TomatoBasket:** If I post what I think on the comments, it'll be really odd because I'm a guy!

**ChurroSun:** Just what do you plan to say?

**TomatoBasket:** It's none of your business!

**ChurroSun:** But weren't you going to tell me…?

**TomatoBasket:** I only said that you had a nice voice; I didn't say that I was going to tell you what else I think of your singing!

**ChurroSun:** I'd like your opinion on it though. It's my singing, and I like knowing what other people think about it.

**ChurroSun:** And it's you.

**TomatoBasket:** What does me being me have anything to do with it?

**ChurroSun:** You've said before that you're not exactly pleasant to me. It would be a nice change of pace to have you actually complimenting me for once.

**TomatoBasket:** For once? I just complimented you before!

**ChurroSun:** Yes, but any and all compliments you gave me are usually followed by an insult of some sort…

**TomatoBasket:** It's not my fault you're such an idiot!

**ChurroSun:** See, you're insulting me right now!

**ChurroSun:** If only you were nicer and quieter like your brother... then you'd be a lot cuter…

**TomatoBasket:** …

**TomatoBasket:** Fuck off.

''''

**ChurroSun:** Hey, do you still check this thread?

**ChurroSun:** I've tried talking to you for a while now, but you haven't been answering…

**ChurroSun: **Hello?

xxxx

_Subject: Are you alright?_

**ChurroSun:** We haven't been talking for a while, and I'm getting a bit worried…

'

**ChurroSun:** Hey… I don't know if I did anything bad, but I'm sorry…

'

**ChurroSun:** Here, I made a song to apologize. The link is…

'

**TomatoBasket:** You

**TomatoBasket: **Are

**TomatoBasket: **An

**TomatoBasket:** Idiot.

**TomatoBasket:** How could you expect me to keep ignoring you if you made a motherfucking SONG just to apologize?!

**ChurroSun:** You're back!

**TomatoBasket:** Like hell I'm back. My inbox kept getting cluttered with "[ New PM ] from ChurroSun", so I decided to come back so that that message clutter actually has purpose.

**TomatoBasket:** Not because of that song or because I miss messaging to you or anything…

**ChurroSun:** Does it matter? You're talking to me again!

**ChurroSun:** I'll go sing a song to celebrate!

**TomatoBasket:** You are one crazy bastard, you know that…

**TomatoBasket:** Hey… what song are you singing?

**ChurroSun:** I'll probably make one of my own. Why do you ask?

**TomatoBasket:** I said before that I'd do cover art for you one day, didn't I?

**TomatoBasket:** It'd be disgraceful if I didn't keep to my word.

**ChurroSun:** …

**ChurroSun: **FUSOSOSO, YOU'RE SO CUTEEEEEEEEEEE

**TomatoBasket:** The hell with that reaction?!

**ChurroSun:** YOU'RE SO ADORABLE, DO YOU KNOW THAT?!

**TomatoBasket:** Agh, fuck you!

'''''''

**ChurroSun:** Do you sing?

**TomatoBasket:** Excuse me?

**ChurroSun:** I was just thinking of how the songs I are all solos, so I thought it would be a good idea to sing a duet for once.

**TomatoBasket:** And you chose me because…?

**ChurroSun:** My friend's "singing" is more like screaming, my other friend's singing… well, I want the end result to be as innocent as possible. Another friend of mine would make a good choice seeing as she's female, but I doubt her brother would let me…

**TomatoBasket:** So I'm just your last resort?

**ChurroSun:** No, I really want to hear you sing!

**TomatoBasket:** One, I don't have your email and you don't have mine. Two, I don't have a good enough mike. And three, my singing voice isn't that good in the first place.

**ChurroSun:** How come you bring yourself down all the time? It's not healthy you know.

**TomatoBasket:** You think I don't know that? Do you think that I'm not aware that self-deprecation will get me nowhere?

**TomatoBasket:** When you're constantly pushed back and compared to someone better… when you're sibling's more favored than yourself… It only does wonders to your self-esteem.

**TomatoBasket:** Why do you think I haven't made a DA yet? I could attempt to be anonymous and only be judged by my skill, but my brother being my brother, will tell everyone that I'm related to him. Then everyone will start comparing us, even if they don't say it out loud. Like always, I'll fade in the background because of my brother.

**TomatoBasket:** I know that there will always be someone better than me, but for once, I want to be the one in the spotlight…. But even I know that won't happen, so why try?

**ChurroSun:** I… I didn't know you felt like that.

**TomatoBasket:** Of course you didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go.

''''''

**ChurroSun:** Hey, you're not saying much again…

**ChurroSun:** I can't say I blame you though.

**ChurroSun:** I'm not going to lie and say that I know what you're going through. I'm an only child, so I've never been compared with someone else.

**ChurroSun:** What you just said… It explains a lot actually.

**ChurroSun:** …

**ChurroSun:** You know how I told you how I like peppermint? I want to cheer you up.

**ChurroSun:** Haha, I bet you're thinking "What is he talking about this time?" Yes, I can tell that you're probably reading this.

**ChurroSun:** I like peppermint because unlike any other flavor, its flavor is distinct. It doesn't stick to you like chocolate, it's clearer than vanilla, and it's not as sharp as cinnamon yet has a pretty strong effect. But compared to chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon, and all those other flavors, peppermint doesn't seem to get as much credit as them.

**ChurroSun:** And yet there are still people that like it. Everything is a matter of perspective, but there's a guarantee that someone will love the taste of peppermint.

**ChurroSun:** I'll admit it, you're not as skilled as your brother, and most people will agree with that, but you know what? I prefer your art. Why else do you think I always get you to draw?

**ChurroSun:** Your art invokes different feelings from your brother's. It lacks technique and finesse, but the emotions are felt more strongly than when looking at your brother's works.

**ChurroSun:** So what I'm saying is… you're better than what you give yourself credit for and that I prefer what you do over what anyone else does.

**ChurroSun:** I hope that you read this. If not, I'll just go make a song, since I KNOW that you'll hear it then.

**ChurroSun:** Hey, as much as I want to stick around and wait for your reply, I have to go. I REALLY hope you read this.

'

**TomatoBasket:** …

**TomatoBasket:** You know, in some candies with peppermint in them, when you bite them… it sticks to your teeth.

**TomatoBasket:** It takes a lot to get it out, but then the taste is still there. It's one of the more stubborn flavors of the bunch.

**TomatoBasket:** And yet… it's sweet and you can't help but like it…

xxxx

_Subject: So uh…_

**TomatoBasket: **Thanks for cheering me up a while back…

**ChurroSun:** Anything to get you back to normal! I know I said that you'd be cuter if you were quieter, but I missed your normal self after a while.

**ChurroSun:** Things aren't the same without you here.

**TomatoBasket:** Idiot, stop making this sound awkward.

**ChurroSun:** But it's the truth!

**TomatoBasket:** I'll probably never stop calling you weird…

**ChurroSun:** Weird is good!

**TomatoBasket:** In your case it is.

**TomatoBasket:** So yeah, I just wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry…

**ChurroSun:** You don't need to apologize or thank me for anything as long as everything becomes okay again.

**TomatoBasket:** Only you would think that way…

**TomatoBasket:** Sigh… how come I have some pretty strange friends…?

**ChurroSun: **You count me as your friend?

**TomatoBasket:** I've been counting you as a friend this whole time. You'd have to be dense not to notice it.

**ChurroSun:** It's not like you make things clear; you're like presents. It may seem like something at first, but it's covered in so many layers that you can't know until you dig deep.

**TomatoBasket:** How are you finding meaning in the most mundane of things?

**ChurroSun:** I told you, I'm inspired by everything. Some people have too little inspiration while I find that I have an excess of it.

**ChurroSun:** Take tomatoes for example. I can write a whole poem on them!

**TomatoBasket:** I'd like to see you try.

**ChurroSun:** Tomato

**ChurroSun: **Plump, red

**ChurroSun:** An amazing fruit

**ChurroSun:** With a heavenly taste

**ChurroSun: **TomatoBasket

**TomatoBasket:** How'd you think one up so fast?! And what kind of poem is that?

**ChurroSun:** I'm pretty used to it. And that was a didactic version of a cinquian, which is mostly used in elementary schools and such.

**TomatoBasket:** Okay, but why am I in it?

**ChurroSun:** Because the poem, according to Wikipedia, goes like this: "ordinarily, the first line is a one-word title, the subject of the poem; the second line is a pair of adjectives describing that title; the third line is a three word phrase that gives more information about the subject; the fourth line consists of four words describing feelings related to that subject; and the fifth line is a single word synonym or other reference for the subject from line one."

**TomatoBasket:** You used Wikipedia?

**ChurroSun: **Who doesn't use Wikipedia?

**TomatoBasket:** Touché. Oh well, I'm surprised to see that you actually pulled off tomato poetry.

**ChurroSun:** Tomato poetry eh… I like the sound of that…

''''''

**ChurroSun:** So about that duet…

**TomatoBasket:** I can't sing it with you, you know.

**ChurroSun:** Why not?

**TomatoBasket: **I told you, I don't have a good mike nor do I have to money to buy one. I have a laptop mike, but I don't want to ruin your reputation just because my quality is worse than yours.

**ChurroSun:** Well, I guess we can't help that…

**ChurroSun:** I'd say that you can borrow mine, but I'm not even sure we're in the same state.

**ChurroSun:** It's a bit of a sad thought… I really want to meet you…

**TomatoBasket:** H-hey, cheer up!

**TomatoBasket: **You being sad is something I can't imagine, so go back to your normal idiotic but happy self!

**ChurroSun:** I wasn't sad in that manner, but you were actually worried about me?

**ChurroSun:** That's so cuteeeeeeeee~

**TomatoBasket:** Ah, shut up.

**TomatoBasket:** Anyways, you can't think negatively. That's my job, so just look on the bright side or something and think that we'll meet someday.

**ChurroSun:** Not think; know.

**TomatoBasket:** How come all of your lines are cheesy?

**ChurroSun:** I have no idea, but I really do mean it when I say I want to meet you.

**TomatoBasket:** You might be disappointed on what you see. I'm just an unappealing high-schooler who's more or less a loner.

**ChurroSun:** You're in high school too?

**TomatoBasket:** I'll assume that you are as well by your response.

**ChurroSun:** Yup! That increases our chances of seeing each other!

**TomatoBasket:** How? You said yourself that we might not be in the same state.

**ChurroSun:** But the chances of us being in the same building have increased!

**TomatoBasket:** …

**TomatoBasket:** I wonder about the things that go on in your mind sometimes.

xxxx

_Subject: Feliz Navidad!_

**ChurroSun: **Merry Christmas!

**TomatoBasket:** What the-? Did you have to greet me in the middle of the night?!

**ChurroSun:** I wanted to be the first one to wish you a Merry Christmas, so I got on the minute the date changed from the 24th to the 25th and messaged you!

**TomatoBasket:** Ugh, don't ever do that again… the phone alert almost gave me a heart-attack when it rang…

**ChurroSun:** _Lo siento,_ I really wanted to be the first to greet you.

**TomatoBasket:** It's fine… _Buon Natale_ by the way…

**ChurroSun: **That's the spirit!

**ChurroSun:** I'd love to give you a gift, but I can't physically give you one… And my family is coming over for the holidays, so I can't really record a song…

**TomatoBasket:** You don't have to get me anything. It's enough that you said Merry Christmas, and really, that's the best you can do given the circumstances.

**ChurroSun:** I know, but I still want to get you something…

**TomatoBasket:** Too bad; you can't.

**TomatoBasket:** By the way, I made a Deviantart. My username is the same as my FF one, so you'll be able to find me easily.

**ChurroSun: **Really? I'll have to go check it out later in the morning!

**ChurroSun:** Have you uploaded anything yet?

**TomatoBasket:** Not yet. I've been going through art block for a while now, and it hasn't lifted up.

**TomatoBasket:** I was hoping you'd have some ideas.

**ChurroSun:** Hmm… How about some candy canes? They're flavored with peppermint!

**TomatoBasket:** You and your peppermint…

**TomatoBasket: **I'll see what I can do, but for now, I'm going back to sleep.

* * *

Lovino shivered, despite the fact that his part of California wasn't that cold compared to other states. He was wearing a blue and white plaid hooded jacket that was zipped up. He had on slim dark blue almost black jeans and running shoes, having decided to dress plainly for today.

_I thought this would help…_ He thought as he walked around the park. Even though he was cold, he didn't feel like going inside the public library right next to the park. All those books, he felt, wouldn't inspire him and he much preferred walking around in nature than being surrounded by books. _But it seems that a change of scenery won't help me this time…_

He sighed and stuck his hands inside his jacket pocket. He started to whistle a nonsensical tune, feeling a bit bored. Despite the Christmas trees and decorations scattered around the park, none of it helped him with his situation. _I'm not that surprised that he requested for candy canes, but for some reason, I can't draw it…_ Maybe it was because he didn't draw often or maybe it was because of that art block, he just couldn't draw something that satisfied him.

_If only he was actually here…_ Lovino hated to admit it, but ChurroSun's praise and constant pestering kept motivated, but without him there, his natural demotivation came into play. Right now, he didn't feel like doing much. _Not that I would admit it to him though…_

His mind wandered over to their conversations. _We haven't even been talking for that long, but I feel as if I've known him for a much longer time… Like I've always had him with me…_ He scowled. _Okay, now I'm being as corny as him._

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned towards it. He was walking on the sidewalk next to the huge fountain in the center of the park. Benches were on his right, a section of the rectangular fountain on his left; Lovino was walking on the side nearest to the benches, but that only made him at around an arm or two's length away from the fountain. There sitting on the edge of the fountain was a tanned teen, a black guitar case at his feet. The teen wore a navy blue hooded jacket over a white shirt, with faded jeans and simple rubber shoes finishing the look. He wasn't looking at Lovino and was busy tuning his acoustic guitar, one hand turning the silver pegs while the other occasionally strumming to hear the sound.

Lovino didn't know why, but he was mesmerized by the other teen. He didn't know how long he stood there, just staring as the other tuned his guitar. Finally, he stopped and looked up.

_He must think I'm really weird._ Lovino thought as he faintly blushed, realizing that the other teen probably felt him staring at him. The other smiled, warm olive green eyes smiling at him as well.

"Hello," He had a slight accent to his voice, but Lovino was more entranced by how smooth and light-hearted it was. _His voice seems familiar…_ He couldn't place his finger on it, but Lovino felt as if he should recognize the voice.

Lovino jumped a little when he realized that the other teen was looking patiently at him, no doubt waiting for his answer. "Err…" he stammered, his face growing redder each second. Meanwhile, the other laughed, his laughter devoid of malice but instead was a rich sound that was contagious.

"I think I've seen you around school before." He said after he was done laughing. "But I never formally met you until now. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." He tilted his head as he looked at Lovino. "And you?"

"Lovino Romano Vargas," Lovino answered, even saying his middle name despite hating it. _I don't remember seeing this guy around school!_ Lovino thought. _But then again, it's not like I pay much attention to school in the first place._ "Uhh… do you play guitar?" He asked, averting his eyes from Antonio's. _Of course he plays guitar; he's holding one now!_

"Yes, although it's not often I play in public." Antonio didn't seem to mind how flustered Lovino was at the moment. "I usually record at home, but since my family is there for the holidays, I can't find time to. I didn't want to go a whole holiday without playing my guitar, so I went here."

"I… Ok," Lovino looked away. "What are you going to play?"

"The Spanish version of this one song I found on Youtube. Unfortunately, it's a duet… Well, not really," he furrowed his eyes in confusion. "It's more like I need someone else to be complaining in the background."

"What kind of song has complaining in the background?" Antonio grinned.

"This one does apparently. I chose it specifically _because_ it had arguing in the background," he chuckled. "It reminded me of this friend I have on the Internet. He complains a lot and is generally moody, but I like being around him."

"Okay…" Lovino murmured. He couldn't help but notice how similar Antonio's Internet life was to his. "He doesn't sound like someone you'd be friends with."

"Really?" He shrugged. "I have weirder friends. One's an albino with blood red eyes and a chick- the bird- on his person on all times, while the other's a French who hits on everything that moves. They're the strangest, but even my 'normal' friends have their quirks."

"Weird is good," Lovino said automatically. He blushed again when Antonio looked at him strangely. "Wh-what? It's t-true!"

"You know, you look like a tomato when you're all red like that." Lovino probably went even redder at that unexpected observation. "And what's that curl on your head?"

"Don't touch it!" Lovino skirted away from Antonio as he reached for the curl that stuck out the right side of Lovino's hair. "It's… well, just don't!"

"But I want to know what it is…" Antonio still had his hand outstretched as he looked distractedly at it. "It looks really interesting; I mean, how many people have that?"

"Practically my whole family," Lovino scoffed. "My grandfather even has three."

"I have to meet your family one day. I want to see what happens when I tug on that curl," Antonio patted the spot next to him. "Why don't you sit down? I don't want you to be standing all the time."

"Um…" Lovino gulped. "Sure…" he sat down next to Antonio, his rarely seen timid nature surfacing. Lovino got up again and took something out from the bench, realizing that he had sat on a piece of paper.

"Ah, that would be the song," Lovino gave the paper back to Antonio. "I already memorized it all, but I like having the music sheet with me just in case I forget how it goes," he paused, as if he was thinking of something. "It will sound as if there's something lacking, but would you like me to sing it?" He asked, turning to Lovino. Lovino shrugged.

"Go for it."

Antonio nodded and began to play, the music coming out calm yet filled with emotion.

"_Hola, la Pasión no se detiene_

_Corridas de toros, Flamenco, Liga Española_

_Está buenísimo, muy bueno_

_Sangría, ¡Churros!, Paella…"_

Lovino froze in his seat. _No way…_

"_Vamos, España_

_Vamos, España_

_Izo la Rojigualda…"_

The clear and blithe yet amazingly sensuous voice was hard to mistake, but…

"_Olé, ¡Olé! Soy el Jefe al fin y al cabo_

_Protegeré todo lo que me importa_

_¿Me dejas que te anime?_

_¿Me dejas? ¿Eh, me dejas?_

_Fusososososo, fusosososososo, fusososososo_

_¡Va, ya lo hice!..."_

Life did _not_ work that way. There was probably a one in a million chance of that actually happening, and yet…

"_Ánimo, ánimo, ánimo, ánimo Jefe_

_Ánimo, ánimo_

'

_¡Te enseñaré un lugar fabuloso!_

'

_¡Fiesta! Las maravillosas tradiciones_

_La fiesta de las flores, la Tomatina, la fiesta de los toros_

_El largo camino de peregrinaje_

_El corazón emerge y sale a la luz…"_

…_this was the same voice._

"_Si el superior se enfada_

_No me va a dejar ser despreocupado_

_Por las preciadas posesiones y plata que no volverán_

'

_Vamos, España_

_Vamos, España_

_Izo la Rojigualda…"_

It didn't take long until Antonio finished the song. He took in a deep breath and looked at Lovino.

"So, what did you think?"

Lovino breathed in and out slowly, still trying to get over his revelation. "You… You don't happen to have a Youtube account, do you." It wasn't even a question; more like a statement said with hesitance. Antonio brightened.

"In fact, I do! How do you know about it?"

"Candy canes." Antonio quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you want some?" He asked, misinterpreting what Lovino had said. He took two out of his jacket pocket. "I brought some with me since I like the taste, but I didn't know you did as well."

"'I like peppermint because unlike any other flavor, its flavor is distinct. It doesn't stick to you like chocolate, it's clearer than vanilla, and it's not as sharp as cinnamon yet has a pretty strong effect.'" Antonio froze as Lovino continued on, repeating the speech that had moved him so much that he ended up memorizing it by heart. "' But compared to chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon, and all those other flavors, peppermint doesn't seem to get as much credit as them... And yet there are still people that like it. Everything is a matter of perspective, but there's a guarantee that someone will love the taste of peppermint.'"

A silence played on between the two. Finally, a slow grin entered Antonio's face.

"I knew we'd meet someday." His grin was shining. "So… do you want some candy canes?"

Lovino didn't answer for a while, only looking as Antonio held out two candy canes, a sunny expression on his face. "Are you kidding me? If you bite on a candy cane, then it sticks to your teeth and you can't get rid of the taste of peppermint." He smiled, a picture for his candy cane request forming on his mind. "It's a flavor you can't get rid of… but that's what I love about it most."

* * *

_Aka "The Day this Author Exploits Her Love of Peppermint and the Fact that She Likes to Bite on Candy Canes Even though it's Not the Proper Way to Eat It". This and 'Hot Chocolate' are probably the sweetest things I've ever written… Anyways, Merry Christmas, and remember to eat candy canes this fine day~_

_P.S. This really should go without saying, but Antonio was singing the Spanish version of "La Pasion no se Detiene", which I don't own._


End file.
